Lost
by xoRikaxo8
Summary: A story about rape.
1. Chapter 1

**POV: I do not own Degrassi, blah blahh[: This story's going to be short. Its from expierence & I really felt like writing about it. **

Degrassi middle school was a place full of drama. It was the school of kids who always had to look up to the amazing high schoolers in Degrassi High. In the middle school, there was 7th and 8th graders. This story is going to be focoused on a girl named Nicole. Nicole had many friends - Rose, Danny, Deanna, Christina, Maia, Miyah, Marquis, Shomari, and so on . Those were basically the people who ran the school. There were other kids too, and they may come in later. Nicole was 12 when she entered 7th grade & throughout the year, she changed more and more. She lost friends, and gained friends. She wasn't the same tomboy who didn't match and wore converses in elementry school. She was brand new. She liked Drake, Lil wayne, Nikes, Shopping, and hanging out with her friends. She scrunched her hair everyday, and wore tight clothes and skinny jeans. She didn't do good in school.  
Unfortunetly, Nicole was'nt all that perfect. She was a family of 6, and the most unloved one in the family. Her family critized her for her bad grades, and always favored her older sister. She always wanted somebody to love. She had her bestfriend Rose, who was her bestfriend since kindergarten, always by her side. Nicole loved Rose with all of her heart. This middle school, was special because of the kids. Kids smoked, had sex, went to Juvi, and did other crazy things. Then again there was a small amount of kids who were smart & learned & were very intelligient. It was mixed with many different races. Nicole was white, and like I said, she failed things. She had always been single for long periods of time, which was very uncool in DMS.  
In january, Nicole finally found her love. His name was Danny. He called her beautiful, and she liked him so much. He was sexy too. There was only one problem. Him & her bestfriend had been having this thing for awhile. Nicole started flirting with danny, and they were always on the phone behind Rose's back. They were planning to go out, but Rose had no idea. . she didnt even know they new eatchother. Rose felt so loved, she picked Danny over her bestfriend, her sister. Rose was crushed, but Nicole was too stupid to understand. Nicole & Danny went out for a month, and had an amazing relationship. 4 weeks into the relationship, he started to act like a asshole, and Nicole got fed up. They got into a fight, and broke up. She was heartbroken. Eventually, she got her bestfriend back. But she never felt the same, there was just something about him that made her feel so loved and happy. She got over him about a couple months later. She bounced back from boys, and became happy again. Life was good, but there was only one guy she wanted to be with.  
His name, was Shomari. He was black, tall, and hilarious. There was something about him that Nicole abousetely loved. She never stopped thinking about him. On June 28th, he asked her out. She was never so happy. She stayed up till 6A.M that summer day, texting him, even though she had summer school the next day. She was so happy. Until . . on July 3rd, she was at her friend Maia's house with a big group of people. Everybody was hanging out, and even though her amazing boyfriend wasn't there, she was having fun. There was a couple boys going into 9th grade, and a couple going into 8th grade. Same with the girls. Nicole sat next to a F9thG [future 9th grader, god im lazy) named. . lets call him JV. They were talking. Nicole knew better not to flirt with him, since she loved her boyfriend. However, it was'nt just that that made her unactraccted to JV. He was known as the towns manwhore. He had sex with about four different girls. When he was in 7th grade [2 years ago from now) he had a girlfriend. Nicole's very good friend, Samantha. Sam & JV had been going out for a year. Apparently, Sam broke his heart & since then he's been a manwhore even if he does have a girlfriend at the time Nicole is sitting with him.  
As the night went on, Nicole's bff Rose was "talking/flirting" with this boy sandy. Sandy was JV's bestfriend. Sandy & JV wanted to walk Nicole and rose home. So they began walking. Sandy and Rose walked away, to talk personally. Nicole & JV were walking alone. JV took Nicole's money & phone out her pockets. Nicole needed the money for food, and the cell phone to text her boyfriend. JV said "Im not giving it back until you give me a kiss on the cheek" Nicole said no a million times, and begged for the phone back. JV would'nt budge. She said, "Okay one kiss on the cheek." She went for the cheek, and JV kissed her on her lips.

**- Talking as if Im nicole now. Instead of 3rd person or w/e. **

His lips tasted so good. They were soft and went perfectly with hers. It was just a tap and I felt mad he did that. I asked for the phone and money, and he still would'nt give it back . I was getting pissed off. I was stupid , very stupid for falling for that trick . As we were walking, with Sandy & rose still ahead, JV found a bench. He pulled me too it. I sat next to him, and we stared at eatchother. It was late at night, like 11:OOpm; He pulled me onto his lap, and i stayed there. I don't know what i was thinking, but at the time, Shomari [myboyfriend) floated right out of a head. JV was extremely sexy, and a going to be a freshman while I was going to be 8th grade. He started giving me hickeys, and kissing me everywhere. I was falling for it. Stupid stupid stupid stupid me. I thought to my self "Oh a one night stand won't hurt, nobody will know." If only I knew the future. We made out for a while, then got back up to start walking. We were walking for a while when we reached another bench, again i sat on his lap. This time we made out longer. He kept going up my shorts, but i took his hand out every time. I always wanted to get fingered. . but I did'nt want to on a bench in the middle of the park by this guy. I let him, cause after thinking, I knew it would'nt be that bad, since my friends have done it too. It hurt at first but then felt good. It lasted about 2 minutes until I pulled him out.  
We hung out, and did the same stuff for about 2 hours. When i got home with Rose, I felt good about myself. I felt pretty. I was so fucking clueless. Stupid stupid me. The next day, me and him hung out again. It was fourth of July, and my boyfriend hadn't talked to me in a while. I went to this place where all my friends went to for fireworks. JV was there, but so was this bitch named Natasha. She wanted to fight me for some strange reason on this particular night. I went up to her, pushed her. She slapped me, but i Kicked her. Then Rose pushed her , and I punched her in the face. I basically won, since she ran away after that. After the fight, I had to run cause the cops were looking for me. Rose & I left, and went to the store across the street. I was really pumped up this night. JV would'nt stop calling me, but I didn't want to cheat again. We eventually ran into him & Sandy. We hung out, and did the SAME EXACT stuff as the day before. I still didn't feel very ashamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't really based on Degrassi. But its all about drama so i decided to put this story in the catergory. **

JV told people what had happened, and what we had did a couple days after that, & I got dumped. I was really upset, and never stopped crying. I did stuff with JV one more time after that, and then I noticed how stupid I was for doing oral sex with a guy I didn't even go out with. I stopped all connections with him. Until In the middle of August i ran into him while watching a football pratice with Rose . He took my phone and things again, and I DID NOT want to do anything with him. I didn't even chase him this time to get it back, cause I knew what it would lead too. I waited a hour for him to come back with my stufff, and he didnt. I went up to him & Rose helped me try to get it back. But it did'dnt work. He walked over to the woods and we followed him to get our stuff back. We asked JV's friend to get it back for us. But he was no help; Rose left me to try to ask someone else to help us. JV & me were just talking. We started making out, and I could'nt resist to make out back. I tried walking away, but he kept pulling me back. He dragged me into the woods. I didn't wanna go, and I told him that too, he dragged me anyways. Rose watched as he dragged me into the woods. I thought to my self " why did'nt she get me ? She know's I dont want to do anything with him! Now im going to have to give him head, or him finger me, or both". & What I thought, happened. Until we started making out, and he unbuckled my jeans. He never does this, he would always go down my pants. He kept pulling my pants down, but I told him stop. I told him I did'nt wanna have sex with him. I was only 13. He was probably 14 or 15. I didn't want to loose it to him. I finally got my pants up. He said he'd stop, but when we started making out again, he pulled them all the way down. I tried to pull them back up, but he was too strong. I didn't know what to do, I knew what was going to happen. I kept telling him no, and that we had no condom so i was going to get pregnant. He replied in a nasty voice "its called pulling out". He was starting to scare me. I let him bend me over, he slipped inside of me, easier then i thought, and nothing hurt. But i felt disgusting and weird, I stood up & tried escaping. He pushed me back down, and stuck it back in. After 5minutes of me being confused and scared, I tried standing up again. He started yelling at me, and I was upset, and tramatized. He tried pushing me back down, and he suceeded. For 5 more minutes, I was having sex. At 13, in the woods with a boy who wasn't even my boyfriend. I stood back up, & pulled my pants and panies up as quick as possible. He started calling me stubborn and frusturating. I told him I was leaving. He started walking first. I struggled putting on my belt as I walked threw the woods. When i got out the woods, [him ahead of me) I saw Rose, Bryan, JV's friend, and some other kid standing nearby. Rose took me into a different part of the sidewalk alone where we could talk, and asked me what had happened. She asked the usual "head.. finger.. both?" Usually I'd say yea & we'd be like yea whatever. But this time i looked at her, worried. She knew something was wrong, she asked me "did you guys fuck?" Since it wasn't the first time he tried to have sex with me. A tear came down my face, that I quickly wiped away. I didn't answer her. Her being my bestfriend, she knew we did. She said ugh whatever, being suprised. We walked by to the boys, and they all stared at me. They all said they had to leave, JV didn't even give me a hug. They all just walked away, me not touching any of them. Rose & were on the side of the road. She asked me what happened. I started crying and could'nt stop. I didn't know what to say. I told her the story in quickcheck, leaving out the parts about me being bent over, and giving him head before it. I cried for days. I just wanted to be back with my ex shomari. Its a month later, and i still do.  
I came back to Degrassi Middle, people not knowing about it. Some 9th graders know, but as long as the 8th graders don't Im okay.


End file.
